Abyss Actor
| romaji = Makai Gekidan | fr_name = Acteur des Abysses | de_name = Abgrundschauspieler | it_name = Attore dell'Abisso | ko_name = 마계극단 | ko_hanja = 魔界劇團 | ko_romanized = Magye Geukdan | pt_name = Ator do Abismo | es_name = Actor del Abismo | tcg = * Destiny Soldiers * Battles of Legend: Light's Revenge * Legendary Duelists: White Dragon Abyss | ocg = * Booster SP: Destiny Soldiers * 20th Rival Collection * Dimension Box Limited Edition * Collectors Pack 2017 * Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 3 * LINK VRAINS Pack 3 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!! }} "Abyss Actor" ( Makai Gekidan) is an archetype of DARK Fiend monsters used by Sylvio Sawatari in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It is supported by the "Abyss Script" archetype and related to the "Abyss Costume" archetype, all of which are also used by Sylvio. All members of this archetype are Pendulum Monsters, except for the Link Monster "Abyss Actor - Hyper Director". Design Appearance The "Abyss Actor" monsters are based on different kinds of performing artists. In the anime, the "Abyss Actors" change their appearances when used with "Abyss Script" cards, such as "Abyss Actor - Superstar", which dons a new costume, fitting to it performing the role of the "Abyss Script", such as being a wizard when used with "Abyss Script - Fantasy Magic" and a knight when used with "Abyss Script - Abode of the Fire Dragon". Etymology The "Abyss Actor" monsters tend to follow a pattern of "Abyss Actor" followed by an adjective (excluding "Abyss Actor - Extras") and then the performing art role that the "Abyss Actor" is based off of. Members Playing style with "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian", "Abyss Actor - Superstar" and "Abyss Actor - Evil Heel" in the anime.]] The archetype's playing style relies on taking advantage of Pendulum Summoning. Their Pendulum Effects activate by returning Pendulum Monsters to the Extra Deck, for Pendulum Summons or extra Scales, while several "Abyss Script" spells have effects based based on the number of monsters on the field. "Abyss Actor - Evil Heel" and "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" have both Pendulum Scale and Monster effects for changing ATK favourably, but are Level 8 and 1 respectively (Cannot be Pendulum Summoned normally); needing the effect of "Abyss Actor - Trendy Understudy" to Special Summon them, "Abyss Actor - Wild Hope" to change the other Pendulum Scale to 9, or scale 9 "Abyss Actor - Twinkle Littlestar". When destroyed by battle or card effect: "Abyss Actor - Wild Hope" lets you add any "Abyss Actor" card from your deck to your hand, and "Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie" can both Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Abyss Actor" from the Main Deck, this archetype also has many effects to return it's face-up Monsters from the Extra Deck to the hand: so these two Level 4 Monsters, "Abyss Actor - Extras" (Effect restricts Special Summoning to only "Abyss Actor" monsters) and the Trap Card "Abyss Actors Back Stage" are how this archetype searches to gain card advantage. The archetype is supported by "Abyss Script" Spell Cards, which can be searched by "Abyss Actor - Superstar", two of which have the most immediate impact are: "Fire Dragon's Lair" for banishing 3 cards from the Extra Deck (opponent's choice) and "Rise of the Abyss King" for card removal. "Abyss Script" Spell Cards also have secondary effects triggered when they are destroyed by your opponent's card effects, but you can also force this by giving a face-down "Absorbing Jar" to your opponent and attacking it, or using the first effect of "Artifact Durendal". Official Deck References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes